


Like Clearasil, But For Your Heart!

by GoatSoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Grace being super awesome just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame Teilor Grubbs for being so darn cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clearasil, But For Your Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just that, I noticed how grown Teilor was in 5X11 and holy hell she used to be so small and tiny and I remember Scott going down on one knee and presenting Dolphin Trainer Annie to her and now she's level with Alex's elbow or whatever and I'm sorta amazed at how quick that went and yeah, it was a shock I suppose.

She'd noticed how quiet the older girl had become. She was still sweet and always asked Grace how her day had been, but her smiles didn't come as naturally to her as they had before. 

Grace remembers going through that herself. The inability to make barrage of terrifying images stop. Struggling against the tides of emotions that'd pull her in different directions all at once. How hard it was to shed those invisible scars. Drowning in her fears, even as she knew they were only in her head. That they weren't real anymore.  
She was safe now. Danno and Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin had swooped in like heroes and rescued her. They'd put the bad man away and showered her in hugs and kisses till all the bad went away. 

She figured that's what Samantha needed right now; plenty of love like only Ohana could give you. So Grace put an arm around Sammy's shoulders and pushed her giant bowl of shave ice towards her friend. "Like Clearasil," she said with a smile "but for your heart."

Yeah, Steve wasn't the only one with a desire to heal the world.


End file.
